Difficult Lives
by sparrow.xx
Summary: Queen GarnetDagger is 19 years old and gets married. But someone else comes along, someone she was betrothed to...Vivi is alot happier these days, well he was until he gets kidnaped, again...Eiko finds love, but is it only part of the plan?
1. What a Beautiful Wedding

Chapter I

What a Beautiful Wedding

The lake water was still and clear as crystal. The sky was blue turning to orange as the Alexandrian sun was getting ready to set. Out on the lake, between the castle and the town was a large raised platform. It was packed with chairs filled by guest. Down the middle of this platform was a long narrow white carpet. At the far end of the carpet, was Zidane. He was facing the guest and wore a white shirt with black pants and a black vest with a matching bow tie. Standing with him was a priest and the groomsmen, Blank, Marcus and Steiner, all dressed in their best formal wear. Steiner kept fidgeting with his suit, not being used to it. At the other end of the aisle was a white tent. Vivi was standing outside it in his suit holding a deep red cushion bearing two white gold wedding rings.

The tent flap opened and Eiko stepped outside in a beautiful flower girls dress with a red bow around the waist. She looked at Vivi and they both set up the aisle, Eiko throwing down rose petals as she walked. Then out of the tent walked the bridesmaids, Ruby, Freya and Beatrix. They wore dresses of red satin and bouquets of white flowers. And then Garnet began up the aisle, wearing a gorgeous white gown. Her wedding gown was strapless and had a very long train at the back. Her hair was braided with white and red roses. When Eiko and Vivi had starting walking up the aisle a band had stated to play music and the Knights of Pluto and the Alexandrian soldiers all stood up and saluted.

Garnet walked up the aisle slowly, following her bridesmaids. One by one the bridesmaids stopped and stood opposite the groomsmen. Vivi and Eiko also stood opposite each other. Garnet stood opposite Zidane before the priest, facing the wedding guests. Zidane recited his vows and Garnet hers and then recited after the priest. Then Vivi held his cushion out to Garnet and she took Zidane's ring and placed it on his hand. Zidane took Garnets ring and placed it on her hand. Then the priest announced them husband and wife and said "You may now kiss the bride."

And so Zidane kissed the bride. They walked back down the aisle, arm in arm into a boat that read "Just Married" on the back and sailed to shore with the rest of the guest and bridal party in boats behind them. All the other boats arrived first. So the guests could be sited waiting at the reception before the bride and groom. When they arrived everybody cheered and clapped and after the feast they demanded a speech from Zidane. He stood up and cleared his throat.

"Three years ago, on her sixteenth birthday, this beautiful queen next to me asked me to kidnap her. Since that is what I was sent to do by her uncle I did it. We get into a lot of trouble on the way and we ended up traveling the world together. I almost died. But I had her to live for. How could I die knowing she was still alive?" He turned to Garnet, "Dagger, will you honor me with the first dance?"

The Queen took his offered hand and he led her to the dance floor. The band began to play Melodies of Life, their song. Zidane took Daggers hand in his and he placed a hand on her hip and she placed her other hand on his shoulder. And so they danced. And then the bridesmaids and groomsmen joined in, as was tradition, Steiner danced with Beatrix, Marcus with Freeya, Blank with Ruby and Vivi with Eiko. And then the guests started to join in.

"What a beautiful wedding." Beatrix said to her husband Steiner.

"Yes, it is." Steiner agreed.

"He is right for her," Beatrix said.

Steiner said nothing.

While Dagger and Zidane danced they needn't say any words. They were having the day of their lives, in the arms of the one they loved. But you need to dance with more then one person at your wedding. Eiko wondered up to Zidane and Dagger.

"Zidane, will you dance with me?" she asked in a quiet voice.

Zidane looked at Dagger who smiled and said, "Go ahead, I'll dance with Vivi."

So Zidane danced with Eiko while Dagger walked through the crowd and found Vivi sitting at a table.

"Vivi, would you care to dance?" asked the Queen.

Vivi looked up at her, "Okay, but just a short dance, my feet hurt."

And so they danced, it was indeed a short dance as Vivi kept standing on Daggers feet. So she danced with Dr. Tot, then back with Zidane.

Then the guests had some dinner. Then came the cutting of the cake. It was a beautiful cake. It had three levels. Then drinks and more dancing and karaoke. Then it came the time it ended and everyone started going home. And the newly weds headed back to their room at the Castle for a goodnights rest before their honeymoon.

--End of Chapter I--


	2. Eiko's Friend

Chapter II

Eiko's Friend

Eiko awoke late the next day back in her room at Lindblum Castle. She climbed out of bed and got dressed in floor-length pink dress with thin straps and a black ribbon just above the waist. She then put on a pair of black elegant shoes and walked out of her room and up to the telescope on top of the castle. She peered through, towards Alexandria. Eiko sighed and lent on the stone wall.

"Oh Zidane," Eiko said, "You married her too young. I guess I just wasn't meant to interfere and you weren't meant to love me. But I can't help my feelings…" she sighed again, and then looked back through the telescope. After a while she headed back down stairs. She walked into the elevator and decided to take a walk around town. Eiko caught the trolley into the Theater Distract (which had been rebuilt in the last three years). As she was walking off the platform she collided with a boy who was carrying a large pile of paper. All the paper scattered on the ground and Eiko, being her old self said, "Hey! Watch where you are going! I'm a princess you know!"

"You should have been watching where you were going!" said the boy who was on the ground picking up the paper.

"That's no way to speak to the girl who will one day rule Lindblum!" Eiko exclaimed putting her hands on her hips.

The boy looked up, into Eiko's eyes. He had golden eyes and light brown hair. "I am very sorry Princess," he said, "I am just a little bit stressed. My father has been working me too hard."

Eiko was very taken by this boy now. She thought he was very cute, cuter then Zidane perhaps. "Let me help you." Eiko bent down and helped the boy pick up all the pieces of paper. "What are these papers?" she asked.

"They are scripts. My father is a play writer, he writes these scripts and sends them off to Alexandria, where a girl called Ruby owns a small theater there, and she pays Father for his work." The boy said.

"I know Ruby. I was in a wedding with her yesterday. She is very nice." Eiko informed the boy. She handed him her pile of paper.

"Thank you Princess Eiko." he said.

"What is your name?" asked Eiko.

"Atreyu" said the boy.

"I'm Eiko" said Eiko,

"I know Princess," said Atreyu, and he stood up and kissed Eiko's hand, "I must be off and give these to my father now. Goodbye."

"I hope to see you again!" Eiko shouted out as Atreyu climbed into the trolley.

"And so you shall Princess. Meet me here at dusk tonight!" Atreyu shouted back as the trolley door closed and set off along its tracks.

--End of Chapter II—


	3. A Date for the Party

Chapter III

A Date for the Party

Eiko was very excited. She walked the streets of Lindblum, looking for a little something to make her date with Atreyu special. She didn't end up buying anything though. So she headed back to the castle. Eiko was walking to her bedroom when she heard somebody calling to her.

"Eiko!" it was her father, Regent Cid, "Eiko dear, are you already for the party?"

"Party?" Eiko questioned, "What party?"

"The party your mother and I have had planed for weeks. It starts soon."

"Oh…" said Eiko, she didn't want to stand up Atreyu, "I don't want to go. I…er…feel sick."

"Eiko, you promised your mother and I that you would go, after you missed our last ball." Cid said. "How about you go into town with Erica and get new gowns?"

So Eiko had no choice but to go into town with Erica, the airship pilot, to get new gowns.

"Why don't you want to go Eiko?" Erica asked as they walked through town.

"I have to meet a boy at dusk, but please don't tell father." Eiko replied.

"Why don't you invite him to the party?" Erica suggested.

"Because….that is a great idea Erica!" Eiko said as they entered the dress shop.

So back at the castle Eiko was getting ready for the party in her new beautiful pale gold party gown. She sat down in front of her mirror and brushed her violet hair which was now just past her shoulders in length. She placed a gold chain in her hair and took one last glance in the mirror before heading down to the party room.

"Sweetheart, you look absolutely beautiful!" said Hilda.

"Thank you mother, as do you." Eiko replied, "I was wondering if I could bring a friend along to the party, please mother."

"Who is it?" Hilda asked

"A boy I know. His father is a play writer." Eiko said.

"Sure you can bring him." Hilda said and so Eiko set off for the trolley as it was already dusk.

As Eiko stepped of the Theater District platform she saw Atreyu waiting for her with a single rose.

"I thought you weren't coming" Atreyu admitted, "You look stunning"

"I have to go back soon, my parents are throwing a party." Eiko said

"Oh," Atreyu said looking down at the ground.

"I was hoping you would escort me there." Eiko said, stepping closer to Atreyu.

He looked up and smiled, "Like a date?"

"Do you wanted to go or not?"

"Only if it's a date," Atreyu said offering Eiko the rose.

She took the rose and said, "A date it is then." And they both boarded the trolley and headed for Lindblum Castle.

And so they arrived at the party before most guest and Atreyu was introduced to everyone Eiko knew, or she had only just met from the party.

And soon Atreyu had asked Eiko to dance and they talked as they moved around the dance floor.

"If you don't mind my saying so Princess, are you a summoner?" Atreyu asked.

"Yes, I am." Eiko replied

"That is super cool." Atreyu said.

"And if you don't mind my asking so, please, call me Eiko."

And so they danced all night and Eiko even gave Atreyu a tour of the castle.

As everyone was leaving Atreyu turned to Eiko,

"This might be the best night of my life, may I come see you tomorrow?"

"I would like that." Eiko answered

"Goodbye." They both said in unison as Atreyu left.

Eiko ran upstairs and jumped on her bed, "Yes!" she shouted, "This is the best night of my life!"

--End of Chapter III--


End file.
